Erik's Christine
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Based after the end of the movie and before Christine dies; set after Erik left the Opera Populaire.
1. Visiting An Old Friend

**I love the Phantom and this is a story I thought of while sitting in Choir TA. I don't own the Phantom!**

**Erik's Christine**

**Based after the end of the movie and before Christine dies; set after Erik left the Opera Populaire. **

After Erik left, the opera began to grow back to its former glory. Of the former managers, Andre is the only one left. Madme Giry is still there with her daughter, Meg, and Christine and Raoul stayed as well. La Carlotta left the opera fro the Shakespearean plays of England.

Erik left the opera to live in Persia with his Persian friend, Nadir.

At first when Christine found out that Erik had really left, she was happy for him. As life went on and Raoul and her marriage dragged on, Christine began to miss her 'Angel of Music.'

"Raoul, I need to take a break from being the Prima Donna and travel. Maybe even see an old friend," Christine informed Raoul and Andre as she was throwing clothes in a suit case.

"An old friend?" Andre asked.

"Yes, it has been four years since his disappearance. I would like to at least talk and see him again."

"Christine, he is unsafe and is… he will take you. You know that," Raoul pleaded.

'He is a friend. I feel the need to see him." Christine slammed her bag shut and walked out. Outside the opera, there was a carriage waiting for her and it took her to a train. As the carriage driver checked the carriage after she left, there was a note left behind.

_Christine, I know it has been four years_ _but I want to see you again. Please, if you can escape that Viconte of yours and the opera, come to Persia. I don't know the town that we will be in but ask for the famous 'Nadir and Erik' and you'll find us. I miss my Angel._

_O.G. Erik_

Christine was let off in Alexandria and she went straight to the farmers market to find new clothes to fit in. After that she started to search for Erik but all she found out was that they had left Alexandria two years ago without telling anyone where they were going.

"I would try Cairo, and then give up. Finding them in Persia will be a hard thing to do," a market goer replied after Christine asked.

Taking this advice, she hopped back on the train to head to Cairo before heading home.

"Erik, you need to forget about her. She is probably married and is having a prospering career as an opera star. Be happy that you inspired her voice and that part of you is with her every time she sings a song," Nadir said trying to comfort his friend.

"It's not me that inspired her voice; it was her memory of her dad. Do you think that she went back to the opera?"

"Probably not your opera but a different one."

"You're probably right, my old friend." Erik went back to playing his piano and Nadir went to sell their work.


	2. Visiting Cairo

**This chapter has a new version of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" that I wrote but I don't own any of it.**

Christine walked off the train in Cairo and started towards the market as she did in Alexandria. Even though they both were under Persian rule, the people dressed different.

In the market, Christine heard a familiar voice that she was happy to hear.

"The famous Erik, Nadir and Caroletta have written another wonderful opera. This one is about a young girl struggling to find her way in the Persian living. It is called 'Persian Girl'." The man that chanted this walked down the street. Christine couldn't tell if he was selling tickets or the play itself but she needed to talk to Nadir.

Caroletta walked into a big fur covered tent. This tent is her's. Inside the tent was her poodle, the same poodle Firmir and Andre gave her four year before.

"Andre, my lovely baby. You need a bath. I wish Nadir would come home with more money. We have little to live off." Caroletta played with her dog.

"I'm sorry, young girl but I am not aloud to let you in Erik's domain even if you were the darling, Christine Daae. He told me never to disturb him while he is writing his music or drawing his pictures. He has a major temper."

"I know, I know him from years back. Please at least tell me where he lives. I was sent a letter from him. He told me to find you."

"A letter? No, I can't. If you need to see him, you need to wait until the opera opens in a month. He won't leave his piano until then. Now please, tell me you have a place to stay?"

"No Nadir."

"You should never call me that, Monsieur Moyar."

"You told me once to call you Nadir."

"Well, times change."

"When did you know my husband?" Caroletta came out after listening to them fight.

"Four years ago… Caroletta?"

"Are you one of the chorus girls from Opera Populaire?"

"Yes."

"Then leave Mademoiselle. Erik has no use for you anymore." The girl turned and left.

Christine walked away from the only two people who could help her find her 'Angel of Music.' She then thought about the only thing they had shared together, his music.

"But Caroletta said he didn't need me anymore. Oh, they didn't know who I am," Christine thought to herself.

" _You where once my one mentor, you where there for me. You were once a friend and teacher, then you were torn from me._

_Wishing you were somehow here with me, wishing you were somehow near. Sometime it seemed, if I just singed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could see your face again, knowing it may never show. Thinking of you, won't help me to do all that I wish I could._ "

Erik stopped playing his piano to find something worth eating in his tent. The food he ate was never cooked and very dry. As he was searching, he heard a voice sing a song that was altered from the one he had heard many years ago.

" _Passing tents and small houses old and very light, seem for you the wrong housing, you once lived in darkness._

_Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't I just find you!_

_Wishing you where somehow here with me, know you have said good-bye. Try to forgive, help me again, give me the strength to love. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing back at all those years. Help me to love again, help me to love again!_ "

"Christine?" Erik muttered to himself, "What do I do? Sing!"

" _Angel of music, you have found me. Why are you here, angel?_ " Erik sang.

" _Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me my, angel,_ " Christine answered.

The man with the beautiful voice stepped out a black tent that was hidden in the shadows.

"Is this dark enough for you, Christine?"

"Erik! I received your letter, I had to come." Erik walked towards Christine.

"Christine, I missed you so much. Are you still married the Viconte?"

"How can you tell?"

"You walk, talk, dress as if you are a Vicontess. I could tell if you weren't, you wouldn't dress in clothes like that or talk the way you do."

"Erik." Erik went back into his tent and shut the curtain door.

"How? Why?" Erik yelled.

"Erik?"

" _Go now, go now and leave me!_ " Erik sang. He heard the girl outside his tent cry and run away. He didn't care though. She came back for him but as long as she was married he couldn't be loved in return.

Christine ran away from Erik, crying. She ran back to where Nadir and Caroletta lived.

"Nadir?"

"Young lady, didn't I tell you not to disturb Erik?"

"I am Vicontess Christine De Chaney."

"Christine Daae?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"Can you give him this note? I need him to read it, to know how I feel. Thank you." Christine walked away, back to the train.


	3. Back in France Back to PotO

Two weeks later, Christine walked back into the Opera Populaire. She walked straight to her dressing room. Once there she opened her mirror to go down to the Phantom's lair. Before leaving she locked her door and closed the mirror door tight.

Erik walked into the opera house in Cairo to change for the first show of "The Persian Girl." In his changing room on the chair was a note that read…

_Erik, I love you more then you know. I wanted to tell you but you over reacted again, please don't be mad. Please wait for my return. I promise that I will come back soon to live with you forever. I love you. Now, please, wait! __Christine_

_P.S. Please be my 'Angel of Music._

"Erik, are you okay?" Caroletta asked.

"I hurt my Christine. Why did I hurt her? I always hurt her."

"Erik, Christine really cares for you. She came to us to make sure you received that letter. She loves and cares for you. It is proof enough that she came."

"I guess."

"You need to change. The part you're in is coming up in a few minutes."

"Thanks for the warning." Erik quickly changed and went to his entrance.

Two weeks after Christine returned, she was at a rehearsal for Don Juan Triumphant, when Raoul came in to watch.

"Christine, how is my wife?"

"Unhappy as always."

"Why are you unhappy?"

"I will not tell you."

"You always say that."

"I don't want you to know."

"It's okay. I don't need to know but I do need to know why your friend has magically came back."

"My friend? Erik? I didn't even know he was back."

"'Phantom of the Opera' is back and I would like to know if you had anything to do with it."

"No. He yelled at me the last time I saw him. I don't think that I would want to see him," Christine's heart dropped as she said this. Yes she wanted to see him and love him again.

"Good. I shall let you continue 'my wife.'" Raoul left. Christine hated it when he emphases my or phantom to say he didn't approve. Erik is 'her' friend and 'she' can like him if 'she' likes.

Erik was still in Cairo when Raoul badgered Christine about him. He had just finished his play and it sold big. This opera was Erik's last in or about Persia.

Erik started to write like he used to, music about lost love and loosing life. Bringing him back to the old Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

Christine played Aminta in Don Juan and played it brilliantly. John, the new tenor, was a wonderful success as Don Juan. After the show, Christine forgot completely that Raoul said Erik was back. She continued to perform at the opera.

It would be years before Christine thought of Erik or saw his face again.


	4. Together Again

SEVEN YEARS LATER SEVEN YEARS LATER SEVEN YEARS LATER SEVEN YEARS LATER SEVEN YEARS LATER

As the need or want for music in the Persian Empire declined, Erik's business also declined.

Over those seven years, Erik and Christine grew older. In Christine's case, more mature. Erik is now forty-one and Christine is thirty.

Erik's love for music was still as strong as it ever was. Instead of giving it up, he decided that he needed to move back to Paris. He wanted to go back to see his Christine.

* * *

Christine is now the dance instructor and coach for young girls at the opera. She still is the Prima Donna of the opera house but she doesn't act in everyone.

She was walking to her room when she decided to visit her husband. When she arrived at his home he wasn't there.

She looked at the table where Raoul usually left her a note when he was gone.

_Dear Raoul, You are the only person. I would ever want to love. Please realize that we are meant for each other. My love is yours, Meg.

* * *

_

Erik went through the back of the opera to go back down to his lair. On his decent down to his home, he listened to the girl singing Aminta's part and recognized the voice right away.

"_**Past the point of no return…**_" Christine and the new tenor sang.

When he arrived in his lair, he went straight to find a rose and his black ribbon.

* * *

Christine ran back to her dressing room but was caught by John and he wanted to go though "Point of No Return" for their performance of the duets and solos the opera's ever performed. So she stayed and sang with him.

When she was done Raoul and Meg walked in together. That sent Christine over the top. She threw both the rings from Raoul at him and ran to her dressing room.

When she ran in, sitting on her make-up table was a beautiful red rose with a diamond ring tied with a black ribbon. Seeing this Christine broke down and cried.

Erik seeing this, walked closer to the mirror and started to sing.

"_**Angel of music, I am here now. Come with me, my angel**_."

"_**Angel of music, I love you. I am coming, my love**_." Christine threw a cape over her dress and walked through the mirror to Erik.

* * *

A few weeks after Erik left, Nadir and Caroletta went to where Erik's tent used to be but all that was in the abandoned tent was a black mask and a note.

"_Dear Friends, I need to go back to Paris. There I fell home and my Christine is there. I am sorry to leave you two but I had to go to where music is needed and loved. You two are the greatest friends a man can ask for. The Opera Ghost_"

* * *

Erik was dressed as he did when he lived in the opera before he left. Christine was again in awe at the sight of him. His half, white mask was at its spot on his right side of the face and his hair back like it usually was. He was again the Phantom of the Opera.

The pair walked in silence to his lair. Once they arrived at the boat, the silence was broken.

"_**Christine, I love you.**_"

"_**I love you, the Phantom of the Opera**_."

The rest of the way to his home they sang "The Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

Christine, after spending a lovely day with Erik, returned to perform the night's performance. After which she returned to Erik. That night the two were married and started their life together.


End file.
